The use of breathing masks is prevalent in many different fields, both military and civilian, such as in aeronautics, rescue services, diving, in different types of industrial environments where hazardous products are used, etc. Despite the use of a breathing mask, there are still requirements on two-way communication, for which reason the person wearing the breathing mask must be able, via communication equipment, to communicate with someone in the ambient surroundings.
Often, breathing masks are combined with other types of equipment, for example, personal (safety) equipment, such as hearing protectors, safety helmets or the like. In such cases, it is normal that the safety equipment is provided with a microphone boom which is located in the region of the user's mouth and can thereby receive sound signals. However, such a solution cannot, as a rule, be used together with a breathing mask, since the microphone will be located on the outside of the breathing mask, where the possibility to receive sound is impaired. The relationship will be the same if the personal equipment consists of a headset.
It is previously known in the art to position a microphone interiorly in a breathing mask. See, for example DE 1 083 662 (B). This document shows a full mask, which, in the material of the mask, has leads embedded which, on the inside of the mask, may be connected via a terminal to a microphone positioned inside the mask. On the outside of the mask, there is a corresponding terminal, to which may be connected a suitable lead to some form of communication equipment.
A breathing mask of this type can not be used easily in combination with any other type of safety equipment, where a microphone is already integrated.
Further, there is naturally a certain risk of leakage in the passages which are required for it to be possible to lead out the electric signals of the microphone to the outside of the breathing mask and there be connected to communication equipment.
DE 10 2007 006 732 A1 discloses a breathing mask in which a microphone is disposed. According to this publication, there are no through-passages for electric leads, but the microphone signals are transmitted in wireless mode via radio to a receiver on the outside of the breathing mask.
EP 1 484 087 A1 shows a breathing mask where a conductor or conduit runs from the inside of the breathing mask to the outside of the mask. The conductor or conduit is provided on the outside of the breathing mask with an accommodation space in which a microphone may sealingly be slid into position, the microphone being disposed on a microphone boom which in its turn is mounted on some form of safety equipment. Naturally, there are also leakage risks in this case. Further, the possibility of freely combining a breathing mask with optional personal (safety) equipment is extremely limited.
It is therefore desirable to provide an arm for supporting a sensor that may be secured on to personal (safety) equipment such as a headset, strapping, hearing protector, safety helmet etc., such that it can be used alone or in combination with a breathing mask without risk of leakage.
The present invention aims to address the above problem by providing a sensor support arm, adapted for use with a breathing mask such that the arm is extendable underneath a sealing surface of a breathing mask and adaptable at one end for fixing on to equipment worn by a user, having a sensor disposed at an opposing end positionable in the interior of a breathing mask, and having lead connections necessary for the sensor extending along the arm, the arm having a greater width than thickness and comprising a flexible material such that it is flexible about both longitudinal and transverse axes, wherein the arm is provided with a substantially planar side.
By providing a sensor support arm that has a greater width than thickness, that is at least flexible about both longitudinal and transverse axes, and has a substantially planar side that can seal against the sealing surface of the mask, the arm can be used alone or in combination with a breathing mask without risk of leakage. Furthermore the lead connections necessary for the sensor extend along the arm such that they do not contribute to the risk of mask leakage.
Preferably, an arm where the substantially planar side of the arm is turned to face towards the sealing surface. Preferably, an arm that includes an arched side and more preferably, where the arched side has tapering edge portions.
Preferably, an arm that is strip shaped and/or where the width is greater than fives times its thickness. An arm that includes a flexible material that is yieldable and elastic. An arm where the sensor comprises a microphone and/or where the end adaptable for fixing to the equipment is arranged to allow pivotal adjustment of the arm.
Preferably, an arm that is provided with coating that realises adhesion and/or an arm that is freely self-supporting.
The present invention aims to provide a breathing mask having sealing surfaces formed to seal around the nose and mouth of a wearer, comprising a freely self-supporting sensor support arm that extends under a sealing surface of the breathing mask and is adaptable, at one end, for fixing on to equipment worn by a user and has a sensor disposed at an opposing end positionable in the interior of the breathing mask, with lead connections necessary for the sensor extending along the arm, the arm having a greater width than thickness and comprising a flexible material such that is flexible about both longitudinal and transverse axes, wherein the arm is provided with a substantially planar side.
Preferably. a breathing mask where the arm includes an arched side and more preferably, where the arched side has tapering edge portions.
Preferably, a breathing mask where, in use, the substantially planar side of the arm is turned to face towards a sealing surface of the mask. A breathing mask where the arm includes a flexible material that is yieldable and elastic and/or where the end of the arm adaptable for fixing to the equipment is arranged to allow pivotal adjustment of the arm.
Preferably, a breathing mask where the arm is provided with coating that realises adhesion.